


The Workers' Banner

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Tipping the Velvet - Sarah Waters
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Workers' Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queen_ypolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_ypolita/gifts).



She works. She works late into the night, and because nobody pays her, and because she believes in this more than anything, she does not count the hours. She doesn't like to wake me, but I am always listening, even when I'm asleep, and I will roll over and take her in my arms, and kiss her sweet mouth and suck the ink off her fingers. She whispers the triumphs and disasters of her day to me, and she's the only one who's never pretended I'm someone else.

She believes in people. She believes in herself. She believes in me.


End file.
